


Bleach Drabbles

by LadyNodt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNodt/pseuds/LadyNodt
Summary: A series of drabbles and short fics between the characters of Bleach! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Bazz-B, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bleach Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble between Renji and Bazz-B taking place after the war is over. This is my first fic I've posted so please feel free to leave any feedback! Doing this for writing practice.

"You!" 

"You again?! How'd you even find me anyway?"

"It's not like I was looking for you, you dumb chicken!"

"What'd you call me?"

They had been like this for months. Always running into each other on 'accident' and proceeding to fight and insult each other until one of them would storm off angrily. Rukia had been watching these encounters take place and decided that the next time they started fighting she was going to intervene and put an end to all of this foolish arguing. She could see how sad they both looked when they walked away from each other, and knew Renji could use another friend now that Ichigo was busy in the world of the living as of late.

Rukia didn't have to wait long as within the next couple of hours she heard two familiar voices yelling in the distance and quickly rushed over to find the two of them butting heads. 

"Enough! You both have been fighting for months and I see no point in it other than you both wish to be friends but are too dense to properly say it."

They both stopped and looked down at Rukia. Clearly taken aback by her words and unsure of how to reply. A light blush dusted both of their cheeks as Renji spoke first, his voice wavering slightly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Rukia." 

"Yeah! As if I'd wanna be friends with someone who doesn't appreciate my super-stylish mohican!"

Rukia proceeded to stomp on both of their feet and grabbed their clothing, pulling them down to her height.

"Fools! Do not think I haven't seen the solemn looks the two of you have when you're walking away from each other. You clearly wish to be friends but you both are so stubborn and for what? You're only going to end up miserable unless you swallow your pride and confess how you feel."

They would never admit it but they were scared of Rukia in that moment and opted to confess how they really felt towards each other rather than face her wrath again.

"Well... you do have really good taste. You should take off your bandana more so you can show off your eyebrows. They look really classy."

Renji blushed slightly at Bazz's kind words.

"Dude. Did you just say my eyebrows were classy? You're such a cool guy! I'm sorry about calling you a chicken, your mohican is super cool and stylish!"

"Thanks man, I knew you were cool!"

They both continued complimenting each other as Rukia watched. A light smile graced her features as she watched the two of them babble on about various topics, slowly drifting into background noise as Rukia became lost in her thoughts.

'I'm so happy he's made a new friend. He hasn't been the same since the war and I was starting to worry for him. I could tell he missed Ichigo and the others but now he'll have someone to keep him company besides myself and big brother.'

A sudden hand waving in front of her face snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Renji and Bazz staring down at her.

"Did you hear us Rukia? We asked if you were coming? Rangiku just texted me and invited us and a few of the other lieutenants out for drinks."

"Of course I heard you! I was just deciding if I wanted to go."

"You were not you totally didn't hear a word I said until I repeated it! And you call me dense."

"What was that?!"

Renji and Rukia argued as Bazz followed behind them, laughing and noticing just how well they complimented each other. He brought it up, but they both denied it as they looked away flustered. 

The trio eventually arrived at the bar and had a night of getting drunk and enjoying themselves for the first time in a while. None of them quite knew it yet but it was the start of a long lasting friendship.


End file.
